character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny Rust
|-|Synopsis= Sonny Rust is one of the Abnormals put into containment because of the danger of his abilities. However, he's unique in that he's the only one to willingly turn himself in, travelling from the United States to Europe and practically begging to be hidden away so he can hopefully die, out of fear. Václav Novak frees him along with several other Abnormals, possessing Sonny in particular and kidnapping him "for fun", as he's aware of Sonny's ability. He's forced to travel with the serial killer all the way to England. When Thomas, Melanie, Fender, and Carmilla arrive in search of Václav, they split up. Thomas is the first to spot Václav inside a building and shoots him, but he shoots Sonny by accident when Václav lets the bullet phase through his body. Václav leaves Sonny for dead, and Thomas tries to approach Sonny and tend to his wounds. Thomas realizes something is wrong when Sonny starts screaming at him and bystanders to run away. He points at Thomas, with his last word being “Sorry.”, before he suddenly lifts himself up and his bullet wound heals, and everything goes black for Sonny Rust. |-|Appearance= Sonny is a man of average height with greasy hair and stubble. He appears to be anorexic, given that one can almost make out his bones through his arms and shorts. His eyes are bloodshot, as well. He's known to have an American accent, specifying his origin. As he grows stronger, he begins to become more and more deformed, with his regenerative powers never truly restoring what he looked like before. |-|Personality and Relationships= Sonny is known to be extremely fearful, mainly because of the potential carnage his powers can cause. He goes to desperate lengths to make sure his powers never activate, so much so that he'll leave his home in the United States to incarcerate himself in the first Containment Facility. In spite of this, he seems very forgiving to people. When Thomas accidentally shoots him, he doesn't get angry, before apologizing in advance for what he's about to do. |-|Skills and Abnormality= Skills Abnormality Sonny's Abnormality is Through The Fire and Flames. Inhuman Rampage When Sonny is hit by someone to the extent that the attack causes him to bleed, he will immediately enter a mindless state in which he will proceed to fight the person who hit him last with the goal of pummeling them to death. He has an intimate sense of where this last person is, and will continue to hunt them down until he's hit by someone else. If Sonny successfully kills the last person who hit him, he'll either move on to the closest person to his location, or track the previous person who hit him. When several people have attacked Sonny, he'll go after them in a specific order, never attacking anyone else unless he's hit first. Additionally, when the Abnormality activates, Sonny will be able to convert all forms of damage he takes into raw strength, speed, and increased regeneration. In other words, the more Sonny is hurt, the stronger he gets. This makes him increasingly difficult to fight as all damage towards him will inevitably help him, and his regeneration doesn't reverse the effects. The increase in physical power is completely based on how much he's harmed in every attack. For example, when Thomas shot Sonny for the first time, Sonny gained the strength to punch hard and fast, and could regenerate just enough to where he could heal his bullet wound. All the power Sonny gains is continuously stockpiled until he effectively becomes a mindless juggernaut, with enormous speed, durability, and strength. *'Painful Memories' - When Sonny hits someone directly, that person will re-experience all of the past pain they'd gone through all at once, in the exact intensity that they felt it in the first time. This includes both physical and mental pain, and makes Sonny even more dangerous as people who get hit even once are reduced to catatonic messes if the punch doesn't kill them first. Every hit Sonny deals is multiplied even further by the continuous "remembering" of every past attack he managed to land. |-|Notes= |-|Art= Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)